It s all coming back to me
by ElphabaJudyMenzel
Summary: P/C fluffy


**It's all coming back**

Star Trek: The Next Generation, unfortunately I belong and I have no rights to characters created Genne story was not created for profit.

I woke up in an unfamiliar environment, I immediately alien. He bowed to me and in his hand was something I had never seen before. He put me on the neck tube and darkness enveloped his consciousness.

**But if you like me  
And you hold me like this  
I just have to admit,  
it's all coming back to me,  
when I touch you like that  
And I hold you like,  
it's so hard to believe, but  
****it's all coming back to me all that**

A few hours ago:

I regretted that I sent Beverly and Deanna himself. I received a communiqué from Pierre, where they already are. He told me that there are not. My heart clenched cold fear of women. I immediately went to the planet. Chip helped me find the right look that residents did not know. Along the way I met Pierre, who recognized me and joined me. He took me to a restaurant where I saw per capita, which was conceived as Pierre Lucy. "I know where they are. I saw her when she was taken."

I woke up in a dark cell next to me and I felt someone's hand. I groped blindly Deanninu the other. Cell door opened and introduced into it a bit light. Then I froze with fear. Deanna had a wound on his hand that had already begun to blood clotting. Deanna woke up and wanted to get up, but I stopped her. I got up and asked to speak to a supervisor, but he knocked me to the ground and laughs again closed the door. Suddenly I noticed a small plate, and it was laid a piece of paper. I have overcome the headache and took his hand. There were drawn map. The guard left the door open and I Deanna we ran out. Then someone had seen us, and then I felt a severe blow to the back, and I fell to the ground.

Lucy us with Pierre led to the house at the end of the city. Suddenly I heard a familiar scream. I ran inside and started to fight your way past the guards. I went to the source cry. Glass doors I saw Beverly convulsed. I took a hand phaser and went inside. I went into a fight with her captor.

My body has undergone tremendous pain, but she suddenly stopped. Destruction I looked at her captor. "You can go." I stood up slowly and leg pain went to the door. Then something occurred to me. "Why?" My captor laughed throaty chuckle from which I shivered. He shook his head. "There's nothing you know you're only a doctor, but she is the captain of the ship adviser and she certainly told." He shook his head into the room and brought Deanna. But it looked a lot worse than me. The wounds on the head, a lot of blood flowed from his eyes shed tears. They let her down and she curled up. I came closer to her. Whispered something, and I understand that. Definitely I shook my head. "Let her go, she does not know anything." Deanna began to struggle and suddenly the room burst onto someone. I saw Jean-Luc him as someone I'd never seen before. Skirmish broke out, and I pulled Deanna on the side of the room.

**If you forgive me everything  
If I forgive you all  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me,  
when you see me happy  
And when I see that you like  
We see only what we want to see  
all coming back to me  
Meat and Fantasy  
****all coming back to me**

I went to the infirmary, and Dr. Martin took me aside. "Captain, I'm afraid that your wife has lost her memory. I'm so sorry." He lowered his gaze and walked out of the office. I sat on a chair and destruction stroked his thumb our photo you have built here. After a few minutes, I braced myself and went to bed. I stroked her hand and she opened her eyes. Puzzled, she sat on the bed. "What happened?" I sat on the edge of the bed. "What's his name? Why am I here? I do not know anything about yourself, please say something." I cleared my throat. "Your name is Beverly Picard. You can work as chief physician of the business. You pětadvacetilého son, his name is Wesley. His father died in an accident." Beverly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and thinking. She came to me cute. For a moment I forgot the horrors that happened to her.

I woke up and sat me someone who was familiar with. I got up and asked what I wanted. He answered me, but in his words chilled me. He talked to me with any sense, and knew that I was that we were close. "Captain Picard, you have the bridge." He got up, but I stopped him. He took my hands in his and spoke. "But you?" He shook his head and walked out of the infirmary. Confused, I fell back on the bed and out of the corner of my eye I saw a woman. She hugged me and I pulled away. "What is happening Bev?" "Excuse me?" She stopped. Suddenly, her eyes appeared understanding. "I'm Deanna, have been friends for years." She sat on the bed next.

Again I went to the infirmary and went straight to bed. She sat opposite me and watching me. Then he stood up and hugged me. I was glad when I heard her speak. "I wonder, how could I forget. Deanna helped me a lot."

**When I kiss you like  
And if you whisper like,  
that was lost long ago  
a long time ago, but it's all coming back to  
me, but it's all coming back to  
me if you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead  
a long time ago, but it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
and it's all coming back to  
I barely  
****I remember, but now it's all coming back to me**

Thank you for reading this story.


End file.
